


摄殓《时之深·耳畔低吟》

by Vicky_Carl



Category: Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain | Amélie (2001)
Genre: F/M, H/D Erised 2018
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Carl/pseuds/Vicky_Carl
Summary: 昨天更新太短，今天来盘荤菜给大家补补？qvq应阿腐的建议，我……来尽量试试，不知道写的怎么样，反正我很虚😂。那个吃醋……就算了吧，每天吃醋吃的要吐，得换换口qvq本体在LOFTER，搜索iMso.古月
Relationships: 恋人
Kudos: 18
Collections: J2 OTP





	摄殓《时之深·耳畔低吟》

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天更新太短，今天来盘荤菜给大家补补？qvq  
> 应阿腐的建议，我……来尽量试试，不知道写的怎么样，反正我很虚😂。  
> 那个吃醋……就算了吧，每天吃醋吃的要吐，得换换口qvq
> 
> 本体在LOFTER，搜索iMso.古月

“我亲爱的伊索，把屁股抬高一点哦。”

约瑟夫俯下身在他的耳畔轻轻说道，迷人的声线在这淫靡的夜晚更像一剂催情魔药，在恋人激烈的撞击下，快感一阵阵袭来，刺激着伊索·卡尔全身上下的每一根神经。

那像是恶魔的低语，在轻轻勾引着，向更深的地方前行，他，照做了。

身下恋人乖巧的举动让约瑟夫十分满意，修长的手紧紧握着卡尔滑嫩白皙的腰肢，一下下朝自己撞来。

卡尔因为长时间高速摩擦而红肿湿润的穴不停吞吐着恋人硬热的性器，时不时触碰到敏感地带更是让他全身肌肉绷紧，忍不住收缩后穴。

湿软诱人的后穴一阵痉挛紧缩，夹得约瑟夫一阵低喘，湛蓝眸子中看向恋人的目光更是晦暗了几分。

后入的姿势和高翘的臀部都让那硬物在每一次冲击下深深嵌入卡尔体内，严丝合缝地填满他的身体、他的欲望。

“呃啊……嗯啊……啊…………”

止不住的呻吟更是勾起了身后恋人的兽欲，撞击的力度一次比一次大，撞得卡尔大腿内侧的嫩肉高速波动。

两人结合的地方分离又接触，来来回回将那小穴中漫出的晶莹爱液拉成一道道淫靡色情的银丝，又拍打在那柔软的臀部上在激烈的拍打声中变成白色泡沫。

“伊索，你真棒。”

约瑟夫不禁感叹恋人身体的美好，那紧致的后穴吸附在他的肉茎上，每一次插入都会收缩夹紧，快感在那一刻直冲头顶。

他看了这个少言寡语的灰发少年整整三年，喜欢了他三年，更追求了他三年。

或许也是少年情商太低都换了智商（年级第一的学霸卡），卡尔始终没有搞懂约瑟夫的行径的真实意图，甚至毕业的那一天之前都是当两人是无话不谈的知音。

在毕业那天，身为约瑟夫好基友的杰克倒是在他们俩这个不上不下的尴尬关系里顺水推舟帮了约瑟夫一把。

不需要多的，只告诉了约瑟夫：

“老约，你想过没有，今天再不说，可能以后都没机会说了啊！”

甚至在约瑟夫犹豫的时候，杰克信心满满地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“大不了生米煮成熟饭，那样你家伊索能不明白？”

于是，在那天之后，两人正式确定了交往关系。

或许对于很多人来说，卡尔是一个孤僻不好接近的人，别说交往了，说上两句话那都是堪比登天一样难。

但对于真正走进卡尔内心世界的约瑟夫，则是深知这小妖精的迷人。

在第一次尝试以后，约瑟夫似乎对此上了瘾。

如果将卡尔比作一道菜，那么他是平淡无味的，但是似乎又有一丝若有若无的魅力。

尝一口或许你不能感觉出什么，但是每日都吃上那么一口，渐渐的也就离不开了，每日不咬上那样一口都会浑身不舒服而打不起精神。

一阵天旋地转，卡尔清楚地感受到那根硬热的男茎在他的后穴里旋转一周，摩擦和轻微的带离感让他忍不住哼哼唧唧的，让人心动神迷的甜美呻吟就这样从嗓间溢出，催化了恋人的欲望，更像打了鸡血一样，速度不减反增，像是不知疲倦一般。

从正面进入，卡尔可以清楚地看到自己俊美的恋人微蹙着眉在他身上运动的神情，微微低头弓起腰，他更可以看到约瑟夫那根粗大的硬物进入他后穴的完整过程，与抽插间的每一个细节。

蜜液不断迸出，身前的分身也是因为快感而挺立，最后承受不住这激烈的刺激射了出来，在约瑟夫紧致的小腹上留下白浊液体，看得卡尔是一阵脸红，忍不住伸手捂住滚烫的脸颊。

约瑟夫看到卡尔的小动作不禁一声轻笑，附身在恋人光洁的额头上轻轻落下一吻，也料定了下一秒卡尔肯定会松手看他，然后趁这空隙低头吻住恋人水润的双唇。

彼此的呼吸交换着，彼此的气息交融着，彼此的心跳回响着，彼此的身体结合着。

轻轻咬住卡尔软嫩的舌尖，约瑟夫坏心眼的一吸，卡尔顿时感觉到一阵酥麻的感觉从舌尖直窜大脑，理智什么的通通消失不见。

卡尔深陷恋人的情乡当中，在那美丽的湛蓝色中自愿迷失自我，徜徉海底。

或许是年轻气盛干柴烈火，这场激烈的性爱持续了很久，大概……有将近三个小时后才结束。

甜蜜的恋人相拥调息，没有话语，只是静静地看着彼此，享受高潮的余韵。

休息够了以后，约瑟夫倒是神清气爽，卡尔已经累得睡了过去，身下那自然是一片泥泞不堪，满室旖旎风光，还有不少液体残留在床单上留下一片片深色痕迹。

卡尔的小腹在约瑟夫辛勤灌注下鼓胀了起来，清理工作自然也是交给约瑟夫的。

约瑟夫轻轻抱起卡尔，走到浴室将鱼缸放满温热的水后将卡尔放进去清洗。

但是没清洗多久，约瑟夫看着卡尔那鼓胀的小腹便起了坏心思。

胃里的胃酸似乎在震荡着冲击胃壁，又似一个装满水的气球被人摁压着反复揉捏，总之那种感觉并不好受。

在这种感觉持续扰弄神经下，卡尔迷迷糊糊醒了过来，但很不巧，刚一醒来就被一个高速振动的东西刺激的一激灵立马瞪大了双眼。

“啊，啊嗯……约，约瑟夫……你做什么……”

卡尔止不住地喘息着，想要稍微坐起来一点看看自己顽皮的恋人在做什么，但是乏力身力身体使不上劲，只能靠着浴缸边缘发出诱人的娇喘，双手死死扳着浴缸边缘，胳膊都有些颤抖。

约瑟夫挑了挑眉毛，他手里整拿着一根按摩棒，开着最大功率按压在卡尔的小腹上，时不时施力下压，卡尔身下红肿的穴口也随之溢出一点点之前射进去的白浊液体。

“在帮伊索清理啊，”约瑟夫笑了笑，但是笑的像个恶魔一样，不过也是最帅的那一只。“伊索含得太紧了，就只能……挤出来啦。”

说罢，约瑟夫又一次施力下压，小腹受到压力，卡尔难受地弓起腰想要避开，但是浴缸也只有这么大空间，他又能躲到哪儿去？

“住，住手啊……”他无力地抗拒着，发出不情愿的声音，但也拿自家顽皮的恋人没有办法。

“唔，没清理完呢，”约瑟夫似是思考，放下按摩棒，竟是又拿出一根玻璃棒捅入卡尔的小穴。“那就换一个试试？”

冰凉的感觉刺激着刚刚结束性爱而十分敏感的肠道，肆意翻搅但又控制恰好的力度不会伤到卡尔，约瑟夫饶有兴趣地玩着。

“伊索不着急啊，要是清理不干净，我这儿……还有很多其他工具哟！”

“什，什么？！约瑟夫你放过我吧！啊……啊嗯……”

不着急呐，伊索，夜还很长。


End file.
